A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of security alarms, more specifically, a security alarm that rests atop of a door handle, and which is able to slide off upon rotation of said door knob thereby falling to the ground, and activating said security alarm.
Door knob-related security alarms provide a direct line of detecting motion of a door. However, these alarms are bulky or do not provide the simplicity associated with an object that rests on a top half of a door handle or knob, and which is able to slide off when the handle or knob is rotated or attempted to be rotated.
The device of the present application addresses the needs for a simplistic door knob alarm by providing housing uniquely adapted to sit on a top half of the handle or knob, and which is able to slide off when the handle or knob is rotated or attempted to be rotated. Moreover, the housing includes a motion sensor that signals an alarm upon impact of the housing with the ground surface after falling off of the handle or knob.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a door knob security alarm that is uniquely adapted for use with a top half of a door handle or knob in order to detect movement of the door handle or knob, and which then signals an alarm; wherein an alarm housing includes a concave portion along a bottom portion of said alarm housing, which is uniquely adapted for placement atop of a portion of a door handle or knob; where upon rotating of said door handle or knob, the door knob security alarm is able to slide off of said door handle or knob, and upon impacting a ground surface shall generate a security alarm via a motion sensor; wherein the security alarm includes the use of at least one speaker that emits an audible alarm; wherein the alarm housing includes at least one switch on a top surface, which enables operation of the security alarm.
The Chen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,559) discloses a security alarm hung from a doorknob. However, the security alarm does not rest onto a top portion of a door knob, and rely on a motion of the door knob to knock off the alarm, and then activate said alarm.
The Mondejar et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,130) discloses a portable room security system having a hook to be suspended from a door knob. Again, the security system relies upon being suspended from a door knob as opposed to resting atop of a top half portion of said door knob.
The Waddell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,288) discloses an emergency response system that hangs from a doorknob. However, the security system is unable to fall off of the top half of a door knob.
The Kumai et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,623) discloses an alarm hung from a doorknob. However, the alarm does not fall from a door knob when the door knob is rotated, and thereafter generate an audible alarm upon impact with the ground surface.
The Stahl et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,539) discloses a burglar alarm adapted to slide over a door knob. However, the alarm is not a housing uniquely adapted to rest or sit atop of a top half of a door knob or handle, and which falls off upon rotation or attempted rotation of the door knob or handle.
The Tallent Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,251) illustrates a design for a portable door knob alarm, which includes a hole into which the door knob is inserted, and is not resting atop of the door knob.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a door knob security alarm that is uniquely adapted for use with a top half of a door handle in order to detect movement of the door handle, and which then signals an alarm; wherein an alarm housing includes a concave portion alone; a bottom portion of said alarm housing, which is uniquely adapted for placement atop of a portion of a door handle; where upon rotating of said door knob, the door knob security alarm is able to slide off of said door knob, and upon impacting a ground surface shall generate a security alarm via a motion sensor; wherein the security alarm includes the use of at least one speaker that emits an audible alarm; wherein the alarm housing includes at least one switch on a top surface, which enables operation of the security alarm. In this regard, the door knob security alarm departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.